Unwelcome Knowledge
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sakura finds out some devastating information about Sasuke and herself. Mention of rape. Please read and review.


**Unwelcome Knowledge**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

Sakura leaned over and vomited as her mind relentlessly went over the conversation she had with her…parents.

" _Sasuke asked me to marry him and I said YES!"_

 _Sakura's mother and father stared at her with what she slowly began to realize was horror. " did you just say?" stammered her mother._

" _Sasuke asked me to marry him and I said yes."_

 _Her mother's head began shaking back and forth, getting faster with every second. "No. No. NO! You can't marry that boy. You absolutely cannot marry that boy!" Her mother froze, her eyes growing large and wild. She grabbed Sakura by the arms and began shaking her. "Have you had sex with that boy?! HAVE you?!"_

" _Sweetheart. Sweetheart. Let Sakura go." Sakura's father gently remover her hands from Sakura. Her mother burst into tears and collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs. Her father led a shocked Sakura from the kitchen into the living room._

" _What's going on? Why is she acting like that?"_

" _Sakura, have you had sex with Uchiha Sasuke?" The look in her father's eyes was grave._

 _Sakura blushed. "NO!"_

 _Her father sighed with relief. "Good. Sakura, you can't EVER be with that boy."_

" _WHY" shrieked Sakura. "What's wrong with Sas…"_

" _He's your half-brother."_

 _Sakura blinked at her father and the information tried to sink in. "What?"_

"Sakura?"

She looked up and saw Kakashi looking at her worriedly. He wasn't wearing his Hokage robes so he must called it a day.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke asked me to marry him but my parents said that I can't because he's my brother."

"Oh. That." Kakashi's voice was soft but hard.

"Kakashi…it's not true is it?"

Kakashi took her by the arm and led her over to a bench and sat her down. He sat next to her, leaning forward, arms across his knees but looking at her. "Yes. It's true."

Sakura's mind raced. "But, that would mean my mother slept with a married man."

"I'm assuming your parents told you. Is that what they said your mother did?"

Sakura blushed. "No…at least…no. I ran out of the house after they told me that Sasuke was my brother. I didn't give them the chance to say why."

"Sakura." The tone of her former sensei's voice was scolding. "Do you really think that your mother would do such a thing?"

"No. But what other reason would it be that Uchiha Fugaku would be my biological father. He is my biological father, right?"

"Fugaku is your biological father. But you are a konoichi, a medic and a smart young woman. Use your head as to how you came to have Fugaku as your biological father."

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a moment then it dawn on her with growing horror. "Fugaku raped my mother."

"Yes."

"He _raped_ my mother? WHY?!"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know. He never gave a reason. It could be he just felt like it."

"HE FELT LIKE IT?"

Kakashi lean back against the bench. "You have to realize that the laws at the time were different. They gave a lot of leeway to…certain people. Like the Heads of Clans. Things changed after your mother's rape. The Fourth saw to that. But there was nothing that could be done to Fugaku…legally…in your mother's case."

"What do you mean nothing could be done legally?"

Kakashi sighed again, rubbing a hand across his face. "I don't know how much your mother remembers of that day. I probably shouldn't be telling you this either but I'm sure you'd just go and look through records until you find it anyway.

"I was a witness. Along with Gai, Genma and Kurenai."

"So my mother's rape was an open secret?"

A harsh laugh came from Kakashi's throat. "Not like Naruto being a jinchuuriki, no. The four of us knew. So did the Fourth, the Elders and the medic that treated your mother. Of course, Fugaku and Mikoto."

"Mikoto knew."

"Oh, yeah…she knew."

"So what happened?"

"The four of us had been on a mission together and had just returned. We were going across the rooftops when Gai yelled and dropped down into an alley. There was a second yell by another man and we stopped and follow Gai. We found him beating the absolute _shit_ out of Fugaku. Your mother was laying there…trying to crawl away." Kakashi wiped his hand across his eyes. "Kurenai went to her while Genma and I pulled Gai off Fugaku…which took some doing."

"I'm not surprised Gai-sensei did that."

"Gai may seem really weird but he has a tremendous sense of honor. Rape sets him off. That's why he is never, ever given a kunoichi as a student who will end up doing seduction missions. Because the chances of a kunoichi being raped at some point in time is 100%. And Gai would never be able to handle listening or watching that happen one of his beloved students."

"Tenten is cute!" Sakura felt the need to defend her friend.

"Tenten is very cute. But there are other women just as cute or prettier than she is and Tenten's skills with weapons is of more use to Konoha than her sexual prowess."

"So, what happened after you pulled Gai off Fugaku?"

"We took everyone to the hospital and called the Fourth."

"But Fugaku wasn't punished."

"No. Because of the laws at the time. But, trust me, if it happened today, he would have been castrated."

"Why didn't Mikoto leave him? Take Itachi and Sasuke and leave him?"

"Sakura, you are older than Sasuke so he hadn't been conceived yet. And you should know by now how some Clans operate. Especially a Clan like the Uchiha. If Mikoto left Fugaku, he and the Clan Elders would have seen to it that she would be less and have than nothing…if they even allowed her to live. As for taking Itachi…he was the Clan Heir…what do you think?"

"They would have never allowed that to happen." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "So why didn't they try and keep me."

Kakashi shrugged. "You were the child of a civilian woman, you couldn't possible become a worthy shinobi."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "Proved them wrong, didn't I."

"Yeah, but by the time you did they were all dead."

"True." Sakura frowned. "If I'm part Uchiha, why don't I have the Sharingan?"

Kakashi stared at her. "I'm sorry Sakura that we never said anything to you…but I think you do have it. Do you have a mirror on you?"

Sakura's hand dove into the pouch at her waist and pulled out a compact. She flipped it open and stared into it. She lifted her free hand to her temple and gently injected chakra into her eyes. Her eyes turned red and she nearly dropped the compact in her shock.

Kakashi nodded without surprise. "Tsunade told me that while you were training with her, she sometimes would see your eyes change color. But not very often. I wouldn't be surprised if you used the Sharingan during your fight with Sasori. Yamato said a couple of times that he saw your eyes change. I've seen it too but it doesn't seem to be something that you've ever noticed."

"I haven't. Perhaps I just thought my focus was so intent on whomever I was fighting, things just became clearer to me."

"Perhaps. I wouldn't worry about it too much. You have other more capable skills." Kakashi turned to her. "But you can't marry Sasuke and you need to tell him the truth when you tell him no."

"He's going to be hurt."

"Not as hurt as you."

"Sasuke's sterile. It was whatever he was doing when he was missing."

"I didn't know that. It's too bad but, I hate to say this, but if he had kept his ass here, he wouldn't have the problems he has now."

Sakura sighed. "True. I might be able to reverse some of the damage but it might take a while. So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking?"

"Am I going to have to change my name to Uchiha? Am I going to be required to have children in the hopes that they will also have the Sharingan? What's going to happen to Sasuke?"

"Whatever happens to Sasuke is up to me and him. Anymore I can't tell you…at least not yet." Kakashi looked at her. "You're my favorite student," he smiled at Sakura's snort of disbelief. "I will never force you to do what you don't want to do. Would I like to see you have children? Yes, I think you will be a terrific mother. Will I make you marry someone that you don't want to…never."

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. His long fingered hand reached up and stroked her hair. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"You're welcome Sakura. I think you need to go talk to Sasuke now."

Sakura grimaced. "It's not going to be easy."

"No. It isn't. Bring Naruto with you when you go."

"Yes, Kakashi."

It wasn't easy at all. Sasuke exploded in rage and began to destroy the apartment that was assigned to him. Sakura fled when he turned on her but she didn't escape unscathed. Naruto got her safety then attacked Sasuke. After several minutes ANBU came, separated the pair and took Sasuke into custody. Kakashi had to make the difficult decision and exiled him from Konoha.

Sakura didn't watch when Sasuke walked out the Gates for the last time. She heard all about it from Naruto. Instead, she went to the memorial and sat with Kakashi and read a medical scroll as Kakashi read one of his perverted books.


End file.
